


I'm a fire and I'll keep your bitter heart warm

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, All The Tropes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey are switches, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Breathplay, Christmas, Cunnilingus, D/s undertones on both sides, F/M, Face-Sitting, Inspired by Succession, Jewish Ben Solo, Mildly Dubious Consent, Never Have I Ever, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rey and Ben are Executives at Competing Companies, Snowed In, Vaginal Sex, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: “What time does Palpatine’s minion get in?” Kylo checks his watch as Mitaka hands him a coffee.“I don’t think she likes to be called his minion,” Mitaka corrects gently.“I don’t care what she likes,” Kylo states plainly.“Of course not, sir. But you have to be strategic with this. She’s the only way in.”“Fuck being strategic. I’m not conceding on anything.”---> or, Rey and Ben are charged with setting the details of a merger, but end up snowed in and drunk instead.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	I'm a fire and I'll keep your bitter heart warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trasharama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trasharama/gifts).



> for britt -- here's ur vague succession au complete w a snowed in trope :)))
> 
> enjoy the garbage

“What time does Palpatine’s minion get in?” Kylo checks his watch as Mitaka hands him a coffee. 

“I don’t think she likes to be called his minion,” Mitaka corrects gently. 

“I don’t care what she likes,” Kylo states plainly. 

“Of course not, sir. But you have to be strategic with this. She’s the only way in.”

“Fuck being strategic. I’m not conceding on anything.”

“Is that wise?” 

“Snoke won’t choose me to replace him unless I get him what he wants. I can’t let Hux win. And you know if Hux tried this instead of me he’d fuck the whole thing up.” 

“You’ll get it, sir.”

“When does she get in?” Kylo asks again. 

“Two hours.”

“Tell them to have the conference room ready. A bottle of champagne, too. I plan on having something to celebrate.”

“Of course, sir.”

❄️❄️❄️

  
Rey steps off the plane and onto the tarmac and tightens her coat around her waist. 

“It’s too fucking cold here,” she complains to Rose who walks behind her, eyes glued to her phone. 

“You could have worn more warmer shoes,” Rose replies. 

“Please, you know these misogynistic boys wouldn’t give me the light of day if I didn’t look hot and wore heels.”

“And then they fall in love with you and give you anything you want,” Rose teases. 

“Call me Black Widow, baby. That’s how I got to COO.”

“Poor Snap...he never recovered, did he?” Rose laughs. 

“Never. Now let’s finish this before it even really gets started. I can’t _stand_ Kylo Ren or any of those Snoke fucks.”

“Okay,” Rose says. 

“We are not budging on the percentage. I don’t give a fuck what they say.”

“And the restructuring fee?” 

“We’ll budge on how many years the deal is good for and we’ll deal with anti-trust. That’s it.”

“I think that’s fair. What do you think they’ll want?”

“Knowing Kylo Ren? Everything and then some.”

“When do we meet them?”

“In a few hours. It’s a ways to the resort,” Rose responds. 

“We’ll be thirty minutes late. Give that fucker time to stew.”

“Isn’t he the one with the anger problem?” Rose asks. 

“Exactly,” Rey muses, her lips forming a devious smile. 

❄️❄️❄️

Rey waltzes into the conference room with her head up, shoulders back, and all the confidence in the world. Rose does the same. 

Rey knows they’ll take no prisoners. 

“You’re late,” Kylo practically growls. 

“Ah, my apologies Mr. Ren. You see, I just don’t actually give a fuck,” Rey retorts. 

“Charming as ever, Miss Palpatine,” he nearly rolls his eyes.

Kylo looks between Rey and Rose and shakes his head.

“No. One on one. That was the agreement. She has to leave.”

“I don’t remember that in the agreement,” Rey counters. 

“Why do you think I’m alone with no Hux?”

“Because you know Hux is more scared of me than you are,” Rey alleges.   
  
“While that’s true, I’m not _scared_ of you, princess,” Kylo stands from his chair, like his height will help him intimidate the girls. Rey only stands taller, chest puffed out. He walks toward her like a predator stalking its prey. 

“Oh, you’re not?”

“No. But I think you’re scared of me,” he says against her ear and cheek. His voice is heavy and low. 

“In your dreams, Ren.”

“Rose leaves. Sorry, Rose. No hard feelings,” Ben says.

“She does not leave,” Rey nearly wants to stamp her foot.

“Yes, she does. You want this merger to happen? We do this alone.”

“Rose stays. She’s the VP of Sales.”

“Then I’ll leave and you’ll have fun explaining to your grandfather why you didn’t make this happen for him.”

“Rey,” Rose says, a warning and understanding all at once. 

Rey turns to face Rose, away from Ben. 

“Go back to New York, Rose. I’ll see you there.”

“Good luck,” Rose tells her and turns on the spot. 

“Now,” Rey’s voice turns to acid quickly. “Let’s settle this.”

“Snoke wants this done before year end. I’m fine if we’re here all week,” Ben says. 

“I’m not.”

“Then we better see how good you are at conceding,” Ben replies.

“Please. You want _us_. I have all the power here.”

“That’s what your grandfather would like you to think.”

“And what would Snoke like you to think, Kylo? That you’ll take over for him?” Rey sneers. 

“I will.”

“And at what cost? How’s your father doing?” Rey asks, her voice bitter and deep.

“Shut the fuck up, Rey.”

“Ah, struck a nerve there, didn’t I?”

“Snoke wants this done. Your grandfather wants this done. They’ve given us a deadline. We’re here to prove ourselves. So let’s do that,” Kylo tells her, and it’s as close to a peace offering as she’ll ever get. 

“Fine,” she replies. 

They get to work in earnest. Rey’s stubbornness and Kylo’s hotheadedness only come to blows a few times -- with a screaming match so loud they’re certain the staff of the resort has to be gossiping about them. 

“As long as we don’t end up on TMZ I don’t fucking care what they think,” Kylo spits as Rey tells him to shut up. 

They’re not close to reaching an agreement by the time it’s near nine o’clock, and Kylo ignores the dozens of texts from Mitaka and Hux piling in on his phone. Rey hasn’t checked her phone once. She sits on her laptop and pours over spreadsheets while Kylo pours them a glass of whiskey. 

And then the power goes out. 

“What the hell?” Kylo asks. 

“Did that really just happen?” Rey slams her laptop shut. 

Kylo pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight. He checks his texts then, and sees multiple missed calls from Mitaka saying he’s already departed at Eagle back to New York, the last flight of the night. A historic snow storm was making its way to Vail. All the flights were cancelled. 

_Fuck_ , he thinks. 

“We’re screwed,” Rey sighs, burying her head in her hands. 

“I’ll try to find a staff member,” Kylo huffs. He takes his phone with him and Rey pulls out her phone to use as light. 

Ten missed calls from Rose. 

A text message. 

_I have you booked on the last flight out of DEN if you make it. It departs at 6 P.M._

Rey looks at the clock on her phone. 

9:00 P.M. 

_Fuck_.

Had she really spent that many hours arguing with Kylo Ren to get practically nowhere?

She pointedly ignores the missed calls and texts from her grandfather asking for updates. 

There were more important things to take care of. Like the fact that they had no power. And a historic amount of snow. And no flights out of either airport within a two hour radius of Vail.

And she was stuck with Kylo Ren, of all people. 

_Fuck_.

Kylo bursts through the door before she has time to collect her thoughts. He’s accompanied by three of the front desk workers from the resort. 

“They have a generator but it only works on the east wing rooms.”

“What wing am I staying in?” Rey asks the workers. 

“The south.”

“Oh, that’s just perfect.”

“My suite is in the east wing. You can--“

“Oh hell no. Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Would you rather sit all night in the dark?”

“Days,” a front desk agent interjects. 

“Days?” Rey and Kylo ask in unison. 

“The storm isn’t letting up for days. We’re not sure when power will be back,” they say. 

“Oh God,” Ben complains. 

“Let us lead you to your room and you can gather your things and head to Mr. Ren’s suite,” a front desk agent suggests. 

“I cannot believe I’m living in a nightmare,” Rey rolls her eyes but follows their lead. 

Rey gathers her things and declines to change into more sensible shoes because she’s made it this far, God damn it.

Her knocks on Kylo’s door are curt. He opens the door too slowly for her liking, like he forgot he had to house her for this storm. 

She hates little more than this. She hates relying on others. She hates not getting her way. She hates inconvenience. And she sure as hell hates Kylo Ren. 

He gives her such a smarmy smirk when he opens the door she wants to slap it off his face. 

“Took you long enough,” Kylo says. 

“Shut up,” Rey replies, shoving a bag of hers in his arms. 

“Shouldn’t you be kinder to your oh so gracious host?” Kylo teases. 

“You really would have left me in the cold with no power? That would be low even for you, Kylo.”

“It would have been. And we were just really getting somewhere when the power went out, weren’t we?”

“In your dreams. I’m not backing down.”

“Oh, I think that’ll change,” Kylo says assuredly. 

“You’re an annoying motherfucker, you know that?” Rey chuckles. 

“And that’s what makes me so charming I thought,” Kylo replies. 

“You’re as charming as Mitch McConnell is hot,” Rey quips. 

“Oh, you’re into turtles then? Because I know you find me charming.”

“In your fucking dreams, Ren. All you are is a thorn in my side.”

“I could say the same things about you, princess.”

“Stop calling me princess.”

“Is that not what you are? Is that not what TMZ calls you? A media conglomerate princess?”

“Doesn’t quite roll off the tongue, does it?” Rey asks. 

“No, I suppose not,” Kylo replies.

“What do they call you? An evil child who should be constrained?”

“Something like that,” Kylo laughs it off. 

“I can’t believe we have to spend Christmas with each other. There’s no way this is what Jesus intended.” Rey jokes as she pours herself a glass of wine and takes too large of a sip.

“You know I’m Jewish right?”

“Well, when’s Hanukkah?”

“It ended on the 18th.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry you won’t be with your family, at least.”

“Oh, don’t rub it in Kylo. That’s low, even for you.”

“What?” He asks genuinely. 

“Please, I don’t have a family. You know that. I was adopted at a young age. I only found out Palpatine was my grandfather six years ago.”

“I didn’t know about your parents.”

“You’re telling me you’ve done opposition research on me? That Snoke has never?”

“I assume he has. He tends not to be very forthcoming unless it’s absolutely necessary. In fact, he tends to make us figure things out ourselves. Something about making us stronger and more ruthless,” Kylo says after nearly chugging his glass. 

“Sounds fucked up,” Rey scoffs. 

“Like good old Sheev is any better?” Kylo asks. 

“You’ve got me there,” Rey wags her finger at him.

“We should hammer out the details before we both get too fucked up,” Kylo suggests. 

“Ah, now we have all the time in the world. Let’s have fun tonight instead. I cannot think about this merger for one minute longer or I’ll scream. I’m already avoiding texts and calls for self-preservation.”

“You want to have fun. With me? Someone you hate?” Kylo wonders

“Options are limited.”

“A little desperate, princess.”

“What did I say about calling me princess?”

“That it’s your favorite, I think? Can’t remember,” Kylo teases. 

“Shut up, Kylo.”

“What’s your idea of fun during a snowstorm?”

“Let’s play never have I ever.”

Kylo lets out a bark of laughter. 

“You’re joking.”

“What else are we going to do? Watch the news?”

“Might tell us when we’ll be able to get out of here,” Kylo says. 

“This is more fun.”

“Are you twenty-one again?”

“Sit down and play with me, Kylo.” There’s a command to her voice that a part of Kylo wants to obey like an obedient golden retriever and the other half wants to scream at her, throw a bit of a tantrum, and _make_ her give into him. 

He’s not sure he’ll do either. 

“Fine,” he acquiesces, plopping down on the couch next to her. 

“Do you know how to play?”

Kylo rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll start, then,” Rey sits up straighter, putting her fingers up. 

“Never have I ever sent a sext to the wrong person,” Rey says after a moment. 

Ben winces and takes a sip.

Rey raises her eyebrow. 

“My mother. A low point for me,” Kylo confesses. 

“Oh my god,” Rey breaks into hysterical laughter. 

“Okay, okay. I didn’t know we were going to get so dirty so quickly, princess.”

“It’s my style,” she shrugs. 

“I have heard people call you Black Widow.”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” she practically slurs, which prompts him to ask how much she’s had to drink. 

“Enough to deal with you being the only person I know in this godforsaken town.”

“Fair. Okay. Never have I ever been arrested,” Kylo says. 

Rey puts a finger down. 

“You liar, you _have_ done opposition research on me.”

“Enough,” he admits. Rey takes note that he’s slurring almost as much as she is.

“Fine. I’ll go easier on you. Never have I ever lost a bet,” Rey says. 

Kylo doesn’t drink. Rey scoffs.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone watching,” Kylo says. 

Rey doesn’t drink.

“I thought you were mad I got too dirty too quickly,” Rey says. 

“Yours was boring.”

“Rude.”

“Never have I ever purposefully fucked up a major deal for my boss,” Rey says, eyes locked with Kylo’s. 

“Fuck you, Rey.”

“What?”

“You’ve never lied to Palpatine?”

“Whatever, I was trying to get you to admit you’ve lied to Snoke exponentially about everything. Not just this. I’ve done my oppo research, too.”

“I thought you wanted a break from fighting about the merger.”

“Maybe I changed my mind because you started to annoy me again.”

“I liked you more when you were making vaguely sexual comments,” Kylo sighs. 

“Well in that case, never have I ever fucked in a pool.” 

Kylo drinks. 

“Surprised you haven’t,” Kylo comments. 

“Doesn’t seem very fun,” Rey says. 

“When you’re a horny teenager it’s a blast,” he laughs. 

“Your turn,” she reminds him. 

“Never have I ever fucked a coworker,” Kylo says quickly. 

Rey finishes her drink. 

“And then they all quit once I neg them too hard,” Rey laughs. “I’m surprised you never fucked Baz or Kaydel. They’re hot. Hell, if you’re not going to fuck them you could at least give either of them my number. Be a good wing man,” she adds. 

“I have this thing called self control. You’ve never tried it,” Kylo says. 

“Really? Your trips to anger management don’t seem to match that,” Rey says. 

“Fuck you, Rey.” He finishes his drink. 

“You’d like to. I know,” Rey’s voice drops low and seductive. 

“Rey,” Kylo shakes his head. 

“You’ve wanted to fuck me since the day we met. You couldn’t stop staring at my ass. Where we we -- the fucking UN?”

“Rey,” he says again, his heart in his throat. 

“We were at the goddamn United Nations and you wouldn’t stop staring at my ass. And then we were introduced and you looked repulsed. And such a fucking asshole. Did wonders for my confidence.”

“Rey.”

“I decided I was going to fuck up your life then. Get my revenge.”

“Rey.”

It’s all he can manage to say, with her eyes drilling into his and his grip around his empty glass too tight. 

“And here we fucking are. I thought I’d manage it -- you need this merger more than we do, even if you don’t want to admit it. I thought I had you on a fucking string.”

She pours another glass of wine and nearly chugs it. Kylo’s frozen. 

“And then the power goes out!” Rey bursts into laughter. She snorts a little and snickers and continues to laugh. 

“And we’re playing never have I ever. What the fuck is going on?”

Kylo doesn’t say anything. 

“You normally can never shut the fuck up and here you are, silent. Can’t take the heat, Kylo?”

He snatches the wine glass from her hand and sets it down on the table. 

“What the fuck are you trying to say, Rey?”

“That you want to fuck me. It’s fine, Kylo. Everyone does.”

“I don’t--“

Rey cuts him off. 

“Don’t patronize me. You’ve been half hard since you sat next to me on the couch.”

“Rey,” Kylo says again. 

“Is that all you have to say to me, Kylo?”

“Do you want to fuck me too?” he manages to ask. 

“We’re stuck here for God knows how long and you’re actually hot, so yeah. Hate fuck me. Make me regret coming here.”

“Are you serious?” 

“On one condition,” she adds.

“What?”

“We never fucking talk about this _ever_ again. And we leave the negotiations as we ended them tonight. It’s good enough for both Snoke and my grandfather.”

“Those are two conditions,” Kylo points out. 

She swats at his chest. Her eyes narrow.

“Are you in or are you out?”

“I’m in,” he agrees.

“Oh, and one last thing. I’m in charge tonight. Tomorrow, it can be all you. But tonight? Me.”

“Deal,” he says, leaning forward on the couch and kissing her. Kylo tastes the bitter red wine on her lips and doesn’t care if it’s staining his mouth as well. 

“Bedroom. Now,” Rey says. She gets off the couch and takes Ben by the hand, both of them stumbling to the bedroom. 

“Are you sure about this?” Kylo asks her.

“Absolutely. Are you?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Do you have condoms? Any infections?” Rey asks. There’s something so transactional about it it makes Kylo falter. 

“I don’t think so. I don’t. We could call down to the front desk--”

“Oh, stop. I’m STI free too. We’ll be fine. Fuck me anyway.”

“Okay,” he says and kisses her again. 

Rey breaks the kiss. 

“If you want to stop anything, say red,” she informs him.

Kylo nods fervently.

She pushes him on the bed and straddles him. She unbuttons his shirt slowly, placing teasing kisses on his chest as she opens it. She works her way down his body. Kylo takes a sharp breath in and Rey tsks.

“No, not yet I don’t think,” she says as she moves off of him and strips down to nothing. 

“You can stare,” she says.

“You’re perfect, Rey.”

“I know,” she smirks. 

She straddles his face and he moans against her cunt. 

“Now make me come,” she commands.

“Yes, Princess,” he manages to say before he begins licks her cunt. 

He settles his hands on her hips as she grinds down on his face, his tongue working in circles on her clit.

“Good, Kylo. You’re so fucking good.”

He works even harder at the praise and she comes on his deft tongue. He steadies her as she loses herself in her climax. She’s so incoherent mumbling praise and _fucks_ as Kylo continues to lick her through the orgasm. She’s barely come down when she rolls over next to him, panting. 

Her legs shake and when she gains the presence of mind again, she unbuttons his pants and slips them off with ease. He watches her, amazed at the way she does _everything_. He gasps when she takes him in her mouth. He bucks his hips up to encourage her to move, but she pulls away. 

“I don’t know if you deserve that quite yet,” she says with a chuckle. 

“You’re evil, you know that?”

“Ah, would you rather my mouth or my pussy Kylo? You were being such a good boy earlier, making me come on your face. You get to choose.”

“Your pussy,” he says decidedly. 

She smirks and he knows it’s the end of him.

She straddles him and sinks down on his length, slowly. It’s torture -- Kylo’s sure of it. She’s not even half way down when he twitches eagerly and she swats his chest. 

“What was it that you told me last year at the White House Correspondents Dinner when I was annoyed that hadn’t served our table yet?”

Kylo mumbles something. 

“Speak up,” she says. 

“I told you patience is virtue.”

“Maybe it’s time for you to learn that,” Rey smiles as she gets off of him completely and leaves the room. 

“Rey! Are you kidding? Fuck,” Kylo complains. 

If he knew this what she had in mind when she requested to be in charge he wouldn’t have let her. 

His only solace is knowing he’d get back at her in earnest tomorrow.

Rey walks back in a few minutes later -- which Kylo is convinced is an _eternity_ \-- and she’s eating strawberries. 

“Rey,” he groans, voice strained. 

“Do you think you’ve learned enough patience, Kylo? Have you been good enough to fuck?”

“I have. I have. I’m sorry,” he begs. 

She straddles him again and lowers herself completely, completely filled with Kylo’s cock. 

“Fuck, Rey.”

“You’re such a good boy when you want to be, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he pants as she starts to move, captivated by her breasts bouncing in front of him. 

“Choke me,” she commands. 

He complies, placing his hands on either side of her throat and squeezes gently. 

She feels so heady and brilliant and never wants this to end. She notices her legs start to give out and Kylo seems cognizant of it as well -- part of her wishes he didn’t pay such close attention. She climbs off of him and gets on her hands and knees. 

He aligns himself and fucks her hard. 

“Pull my hair, Kylo. Be good for me,” she says.

“Call me Ben. Please,” he pants as he grips her hair tight. 

“Ben,” she affirms. He thrusts into her and she continues to chant his name and he’s never been more certain of a decision that is guaranteed to ruin his life than this one. 

“You’re a fucking dream, Rey.”

 _Or a nightmare_ , his subconscious tells him.

“You’re so good, Kylo. You feel so good.”

“I’m gonna come, Rey,” Kylo tightens his grip on her hair. 

“Not yet,” she orders and something inside him wants to listen. Wants to do everything right for her.

He wonders if this is how she treats everyone she fucks. 

And that’s why half of New York is terrified of her. 

It makes him more into her, in a way. He likes that she challenges him. He likes that she makes him give up control for once. He likes that she knows what she wants. He’s barely paying attention when she tells him to turn her around and finish on her chest. 

“You can come, Ben. Come for me.” She looks up, face so innocent compared to the depravity of their situation, but her messy make-up gives her away.

He takes his cock in his hands and strokes himself until he comes on her breasts. He collapses down next to her and tries to steady his breathing. 

She drags one of her fingers down her chest over his come and puts a finger in her mouth. 

“You really are almost too much,” Kylo says. 

“So I’ve heard.”

He goes to the bathroom and gets a damp washcloth to clean her off. She jumps a bit at the touch. 

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s just cold,” she explains. 

She crawls out of the bed and goes to the bathroom before making her way back into the bed. 

“If you want, I can sleep on the couch,” Kylo offers.

“We just fucked and you’re asking if I want you to sleep on the couch?”

“I didn’t want to presume anything.”

“Am I that intimidating?” Rey asks. 

“No--Well, yes sort of but that’s not--“

“I love watching you get frustrated,” Rey laughs. 

“I told you when you first got here that I thought you were scared of me. I can see now that I was very wrong,” Kylo shakes his head.

“Let’s go to bed. It’s been a long fucking day,” she says. 

“You should drink some water first. We’re going to be so hungover without it.”

“I don’t want to get up. I’ll suffer,” she says. 

“Nothing about you makes sense, Princess.”

“I know.”

❄️❄️❄️

Kylo wakes up with a pounding headache. 

He rolls over and realizes Rey is still asleep. In his bed. 

Rey Palpatine. 

_Fuck._

It still reeks of sex in the bedroom.

What would Snoke think if he knew? Kylo fucking caving on so many things just because of a snowstorm and the fact that Rey Palpatine wanted to fuck him? Snoke would fire him and have him killed. 

He opens the curtains and watches the snow fall and pile up. He makes a pot of coffee and crinkles his nose at the taste. You’d think a five star resort in Vail would have better coffee. 

Rey startles him as she walks into the kitchen area. She has one of the hotel’s robes wrapped around her and her face is free of the smeared make up from last night. 

He wishes he didn’t think she was so beautiful. 

“Merry Christmas Eve,” he tells her. 

She smiles. 

“Did you get me any presents?”

“Don’t you usually do that on Christmas Day?” Kylo asks. 

“I’m stubborn and impatient,” she shrugs.

“Well, my present to you is that we can submit everything for the merger today.”

“Joy,” she says sarcastically. 

“Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Would love one.”

“Here,” he hands her a cup and a menu, “figure out what you want for breakfast.”

“Waffles. And eggs. And bacon,” she adds. 

“Can do.”

“Why’d you ask me to call you Ben last night?” 

“Straight out of the fucking gate, huh?”

“It’s a valid question.”

“I just wanted to hear you say my real name.”

“Okay,” she’s soft. She understands. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not,” he defends. 

“You’re blushing.”

“Okay.”

“Order breakfast, _Ben,_ ” she emphasizes.

“I will. But you know you’re not the one in charge today, right? That was the agreement last night,” he reminds her.

“You’re correct.”

“Then stop ordering me around.”

“Old habits die hard,” she says. 

He picks up the phone and orders breakfast anyway. 

“It’ll be here in twenty minutes,” he informs her.

“So, Mister I’m In Charge. What’s the plan for today?” 

“Well, since it’s still fucking snowing I think doing anything outside is off the table.”

“It’s a nightmare,” she says. 

“I’m starting to get worried we’ll be stuck here forever.”

“If you’re the last human I ever see I’m going to be so mad,” she replies. 

“Straight to the ego,” he pretends like she’s shot him. 

“Are you surprised?” 

Ben wishes he had the courage to kiss her. To shut her up. But he knows that’s not the kind of arrangement they have here. 

Instead, he hands her yesterday’s newspaper and they work on the crossword together. 

Boring. 

It’s almost a miracle when room service arrives, saving Ben from the most boring day with the hottest girl he knows. 

She scarfs down her food like he’s never seen before. He expected Palpatine’s granddaughter to be dainty and proper, even when she’s not in public. He was totally wrong. 

“Has Snoke called you yet?”

“I haven’t sent in any documents.”

“Oh.”

“Did Palpatine call you?”

“First thing in the morning,” she says between bites of waffle. 

“And?” Ben prompts.

“It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Ben says, not totally satisfied with her response.

“Our work here is done.”

“So now we just get to have as much fun as we can with each other?” Ben asks. 

“Well, I _did_ have fun last night,” Rey says. 

“I have some things in mind for today.”

“Oh and those are?” She prompts. 

“That would ruin the surprise,” he says with a devilish grin. 

“I’m going to take a bath,” she announces. “Don’t surprise me there.”

“Okay,” he replies. 

He wouldn’t -- but instead he’d gather silk ties from his luggage to prepare to tie her hands together. 

He hears her blow-dry her hair and he sets down his computer, heading back to the bedroom. 

He waits for her. Patiently. 

He knows the irony. 

She just has a towel around her waist when she enters the bedroom. 

“Ben,” she says, almost surprised. 

“Drop the towel,” he says, his voice deep and dark. 

“Let me change.”

“You’re not going to be wearing anything. Drop the towel.”

She does. It’s almost innocent, the look on her face -- absolutely scandalized like he’s never seen her naked before. 

“If you need the safe word, use it.”

“I will,” she says. 

“Get on the bed. Lie face up,” he commands.

Rey nods and clamors on the bed. He pulls her hands above her head and ties them together with one of his silk ties. 

“It’s Armani, so don’t strain too hard. I don’t want you to ruin it.”

“Ben,” she whines. 

“You can be a good girl, can’t you?”

“Yes,” she says with wide eyes. 

“Good.”

“Now show me what good girls are good for, Rey. Spread your legs.”

She opens her legs a little -- not enough to his liking because he _tsks_ and slaps her thigh. 

“Wider,” he commands. 

She spreads her legs more. 

“That’s better,” he says and before she can think his mouth is on her cunt. His tongue sucks at her clit and he’s fucking her hard with his fingers. 

She whines his name and he curls his fingers, pumping faster. 

“I’m so fucking close,” she pants. 

“I know you are,” he says against her cunt. 

“Fuck,” she moans. 

And then his fingers aren’t inside her anymore. And his mouth isn’t sucking on her clit. 

It’s _laughing_. And she squeezes her legs together, desperate for relief. 

He pries them apart.

“Did you think it was going to be that easy, Princess?” 

She feels like he’s going to _devour_ her and be the death of her. 

He edges her again -- so hard that she _wails_ because she was so fucking close. He laughs at her again. She wishes her hands were untied so she could punch him in his smug fucking face. 

On the fourth time he brings her close to the edge, she feels tears run down her face. 

She wonders if the tears are why he lets her come on the fifth time. She falls over the edge almost unlike any time before -- it’s a strange release of all the pent up emotions and she feels unbelievable. She closes her eyes tightly and is thankful he doesn’t try to work her through it too hard -- he knows just the line to keep her enjoying her orgasm instead of being overstimulated.

It’s fucking unreal. 

And he doesn’t give her time to recover before his cock is inside her. She’s sensitive as hell and clutches around him and Ben can hardly stand it. A hand flies to her throat and squeezes and she gets so lightheaded her eyes start to roll back into her head. 

She moans his name between gasps and breaths and she knows it drives him fucking crazy, because he can’t help but finish inside her with startled thrusts. 

He unties her hands and massages her wrists before helping her up to the bathroom. 

He does everything with such care, Rey notices. 

She would have never thought Kylo Ren would be so fucking _soft_ in bed, even when he was in charge?

She stores the thought away for future blackmail -- she is her grandfather’s granddaughter, after all. But for now she relishes in his care and attention. 

And she doesn’t even mind to finish the crossword with him.

❄️❄️❄️

“Get bundled up,” Ben instructs.

“Why?”

“A lot of layers.”

“Why?” Rey asks again.

His eyes narrow. 

“Do what I say, Rey.”

“Fine,” she rolls her eyes.

“Do you have wool socks?” Ben asks. 

“Yes,” she replies. 

“Good.”

“Are we really going outside?” Rey practically whines as she zips up her coat. 

“Yes.”

“Why the hell are we doing that?”

“Because,” he says, and that’s all the explanation she knows she’ll get. 

He leads her outside to a fire pit. There are stand heaters and a fire pit with a fire roaring. 

A waiter comes with drinks and sticks and makings for s’mores. 

“We’re making s’mores?” Rey asks. Her eyes light up as her cheeks turn a bit red. It’s partially from the cold and partially from the childish way the the thought of making s’mores excites her.

“Felt like a good Christmas Eve activity. I didn’t want you to feel like you got cheated out of a holiday.”

“That’s very sweet, Ben.”

“I didn’t know what a good Christmas activity was. I’ve only ever done Chinese food and movies...” 

“It’s perfect.”

“You first, Princess.” He hands her a stick and a marshmallow. 

“I’ve never been very good at this,” she admits. 

“I can help,” he offers. He scoots closer to her and wraps his hand around hers as they hold the marshmallow over the fire.

“Should we play never have I ever again?”

“Ha. No,” she laughs. 

“What about fuck, marry, kill?”

“Okay,” she replies. 

“Cameron Diaz, Lucy Liu, Drew Barrymore,” he says. 

“Oh shit, that’s hard.”

“That’s the point,” he replies. 

“Okay...I think marry Lucy Liu. Fuck Cameron Diaz. Kill Drew Barrymore,” she almost winces. 

“I think I’d marry Cameron Diaz, fuck Lucy Liu, and kill Drew Barrymore.”

“Poor Drew Barrymore,” she says. 

“She never stood a chance.”

It goes on like this -- with increasingly weird fuck marry kills brought on by the excessive champagne and sugar they’ve consumed -- 

_Okay, fuck marry kill Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear_ , Rey chokes out between fits of laughter. 

_You have absolutely lost it, you know?_

_Answer the question, Ben._

_Fine. Fuck Fozzie Bear, Marry Miss Piggy, Kill Kermit._

_Interesting choices_ , Rey muses. 

_I stand by the fact that you’ve absolutely lost it, you know?_

_Blame the altitude,_ she says, leaning in for a kiss. 

They fall asleep together as a mess of tangled limbs.

❄️❄️❄️

It’s late in the morning when they wake up. She stirs first, rooting her hips against his pelvis and scooting closer to him. He grabs her by the hips and turns her towards him, looking her straight in the eye.

“Merry Christmas, Rey.” He doesn’t think about the consequences, he doesn’t think about what it _means_ \-- he just kisses her. 

And it’s intoxicating.

A loud knock breaks their spell. 

“Did you already order breakfast?”

“No, I’ll get it,” Ben says. He jumps out of bed and answers the door. 

“Hello?” Ben asks. 

“The storm let up overnight, sir. We wanted to let you know as soon as possible. Eagle Rock will have flights in a few hours,” a front desk agent says.

“Great, thank you.”

“Would you like to order breakfast as well? I can take the order to the kitchen.”

“Uh, yes. The same as yesterday is fine.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll have them send it right up.”

“Thank you.”

Ben closes the door and heads back to Rey. 

“Airport’s open?” Rey questions.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“My assistant booked me on the 1pm flight.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sure yours did too,” Rey adds. 

Ben checks his phone. 

“He did.”

“Well...” Rey starts. 

“I won’t forget your conditions, Rey.”

She’s caught off guard, but tries not to show it.

“Of course not. Thank you,” she says.  
  
“We should pack.”

“Right,” she replies airily. She rolls out of bed and takes a shower before she gathers her things. They eat breakfast in silence and head to the airport without another word.

They make a conscious choice to sit away from each other on the plane back to New York, but it doesn’t stop Ben from sending Rey vaguely dirty texts throughout the flight. 

And it doesn’t stop her from teasing him, telling him to make sure he’s not texting his mother. 

When they land in New York, they act like they’re still rivals again. No physical touch. Back to playing their roles they were always destined to play. 

And even though Rey thinks this might have been the most _eventful_ Christmas she’s ever had, she knows she can’t repeat it. 

Even though she maybe wants to. 

And both of their stolen glances are enough to know she’s not alone.

“I’ll see you around, Kylo,” she says as she gets in the car waiting for her at baggage claim.

“Bye, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos are greatly appreciated and loved!!! ty all 
> 
> follow me on twitter  
> and check out some of my other works you might be interested in:  
>  I heard the bells — for the reylo hallmark movie collection
> 
> want you next to me — a smutty one shot (best friend’s sister/roommates)
> 
> control (to get what I want) — a CNC one shot
> 
> love me at the ungodly hour — an edging/orgasm delay fic


End file.
